LATE
by Deneb Alpha Cygni
Summary: "¿Cómo me describirías, John? Ingenioso?, dinámico? Enigmático? - Late."


_**Basado en la serie de la BBC, Sherlock. Creada principalmente por Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Todos los créditos por dicha obra son para la BBC y dichos creadores, además de Arthur Conan Doyle el cual fue el escritor original de Sherlock Holmes.**_

_**La historia es Post-Reichenbach.**_

* * *

**24:00:00**

Se levantó sin ganas después de que el despertador hubiera sonado. Las pesadillas y los recuerdos lo habían matado por dentro. Era cuestión de días que también le mataran por fuera.

Hacía cuánto que no sonreía?

_Más de tres años-_ Le contestó a su reflejo en el espejo. Se miró. - _Oh John Watson, qué has hecho contigo?_

La piel tenía un tono amarillo enfermizo, sus ojos ya no brillaban, en ellos no quedaba ni una pizca de luz…y menos hoy.

Hoy se cumplían tres años de la muerte de su mejor amigo, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

Y nunca había llorado; no se lo había permitido a sí mismo, aunque el dolor a veces era insoportable. Se había mudado más de 10 veces en los últimos años. No soportaba ningún rincón de Londres, porque todo le recordaba a él.

Se duchó y se vistió; eso era lo mínimo. Aunque su aspecto dentro de su casa no le importaba absolutamente nada, sobre todo cuando se encerraba por días, una vez que salía debía mostrarse pulcro y presentable; aunque nada podía hacer con esas negras ojeras y esa piel amarillenta que pronto lo delataban, o esas sonrisas forzadas que a veces ya ni se molestaba en hacer.

Salió como cada mañana de los últimos dos años y medio a la pequeña clínica de hospital donde le habían ofrecido un trabajo pasablemente remunerado. Tampoco necesitaba más. El dinero que le proporcionaban le servía para pagar la luz, el alquiler, el agua y una comida al día. Eso era suficiente para él.

Saludó con una sonrisa falsa a la secretaria y entró en el pequeño consultorio. Se puso su bata blanca de Dr. y empezó a pasar lista a sus pacientes.

12 revisiones, cinco gripes, Un caso de posible cáncer al pulmón, un paciente con nariz fracturada, una ninfómana y un sr. con ataques al corazón.

**12:59:01**

Al fin un merecido descanso. Sin quitarse la bata se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio y se apoyó en la pared con los ojos cerrados; apoyado en ese bastón que tanto odiaba.

Una vez que Sherlock había muerto, John tardó apenas dos días en que los temblores de su mano y el dolor de su pierna volvieran. En los últimos años en dolor se había incrementado y necesitaba tomar unas pastillas contra el temblor de sus manos y el insoportable dolor de su pierna.

John Watson detestaba su vida.

Apoyado en la pared pensó en lo que llevaba reflexionando por más de un año. Suicidarse.

Era un cobarde; pero llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en aquello que empezaba a ser razonable. Buscar los pros y los contras había sido tan absurdo… más los resultados demostraban que su vida se había convertido en un asco, incluso peor que cuando se encontraba en Afganistán.

**06:00:58**

No tenía ganas de nada. Se quitó la bata y se fue sin importarle no decirle a la secretaria que se iba. Caminó mirando a la gente que pasaba por la calle, analizándola como lo habría hecho Sherlock.

"_Recién casada. Su marido tiene una amante pero a ella parece no importarle. Ella tiene otro amante. Ha estado casada dos veces antes. Tiene unos 40 años bien disimulados por la ropa y el exceso de cremas anti-edad y maquillaje."_- La voz de Sherlock resuena en su mente

_Sal de mi cabeza_- John aprieta los ojos y susurra cogiéndose la cabeza con las dos manos.- _Déjame en paz._

**03:09:00**

Se sienta en su cama cansado. El piso es minúsculo y asqueroso y el barrio en el que se encuentra es de los peores. Escucha como llaman a su puerta fuertemente y empiezan a insultarle. Se levanta furioso y desenfunda su pistola, abre la puerta y lo primero que hace es apuntarle a la cabeza al muchacho que no paraba de llamar y de insultarle como "maricón", "Gilipollas"…

Es chico enmudece al notar el hierro frío de la pistola en su frente y ver la mirada helada de quien la está sujetando.

_Lárgate y no vuelvas más o te aseguro que te dispararé y esparciré tus sesos por todo el barrio_- Le dice con voz amenazante e inusualmente grave.

El chico sale corriendo y le dispara a la esquina de la calle por donde desaparece en forma de advertencia. Cierra la puerta y hecha un fuerte sus piro al aire.

_Debería haberlo matado_- Se dice a sí mismo- _O matarte a ti mismo-_ le dice su cerebro.

**02:00:59**

Abre el portátil y busca su antigua página web. Lee sus propias entradas y todos los comentarios. A veces ríe al recordar algunas escenas, otras enfurece y tiene ganas de tirar el portátil por la ventana y finalmente todos los recuerdos escondidos invaden su cabeza y sin darse cuenta corre hacia Baker Street.

**01:59:00**

La llave aun entra y corre subiendo las escaleras hasta su antiguo piso. La Sra. Hudson no se encuentra, se ha dado cuenta por el polvo en el pasamanos. Maldice esa observación.

Al llegar arriba, concretamente a ese salón, deja de respirar y el tiempo se para.

**00:45:00**

Todo sigue igual, los recuerdos le nublan la mente y le ciegan la vista. Las imágenes de Sherlock muerto y sangrando sobre el pavimento inundan su cerebro y el hilo de razón que le quedaba se rompió.

Se derrumba en el suelo y comienza a llorar, las lágrimas empiezan a salir gruesas e inundan su cara. A veces se da cuenta de que su boca pronuncia su nombre en un susurro y otras en las que dice lo mucho que le odio y lo mucho que le quiere.

Sonríe y empieza a reír mientras las lágrimas no dejan de caer por su rostro.

_Estoy loco_- Se dice a sí mismo.

Sentado en la alfombra comprueba las balas que le quedan a su pistola. Dos. Una le sobra. Sonríe llorando y dice

**00:00:5**

_Espero poder verte un vez más. Te quiero Sherlock_- Cierra los ojos y con la última lágrima que derrama aprieta el gatillo sobre su cabeza, cayendo al suelo.

**00:00:00**

_**00:05:00**_

Subió las escaleras corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sherlock Holmes mostraba sus emociones; al fin había decidido decirle a John Watson que estaba vivo, después de haber hecho todo eso por él. Su red de vagabundos había visto entrar al Dr. hacía 1 hora. Llegó a la sala principal y lo que vio hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera en un segundo.

La sangre se le congeló, sus pulmones dejaron de enviarle oxígeno a sus células, la imagen en sus ojos se puso borrosa en unos momentos y sus piernas cedieron haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo justo en frente de _su_ cuerpo.

Arrodillado ante el cuerpo sin vida de John Watson.

Inmediatamente le tomó el pulso y pensó en que seguramente era una broma; una venganza del Dr. por lo que él mismo había hecho, peor no. Estaba muerto.

Las emociones que encontró fueron de ira, rabia, enfurecimiento, dolor, agonía, inmensa tristeza. Se agarró al cuerpo de John sin vida. Había estimado la muerte desde que llegó y habían pasado aproximadamente 5 minutos. 5 minutos.

Por primera vez en su vida Sherlock Holmes rompió a llorar con aun en sus brazos John Watson.

**01:00:59**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así y no le importó. Puso a John tumbado sobre su cama y cogió la pistola con la que se había matado. Miró las balas, con aún algunas lágrimas en los ojos, quedaba sólo una. Sonrió pensando en que nunca habría pensado antes en morir de aquella forma tan ruin.

Antes de apretar el gatillo se acercó al rostro sonriente de John Watson y besó sus fríos labios.

_Te quiero John_- Fue lo último que dijo cuándo apretó el gatillo con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

"_**¿Cómo me describirías, John? Ingenioso?, dinámico? Enigmático?**_

_**- Late."**_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. __Personalmente me ha encantado escribir este fic. Sólo decir que he llorado en todo momento mientras lo escribía._


End file.
